


Blood Beneath Your Skin

by happinesssdeceit (crescenttwins)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood, Demons, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Violence, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenttwins/pseuds/happinesssdeceit
Summary: "The human is mine," Oikawa says, pleasantly. He ignores the slight sound of protest that escapes Iwaizumi. "He's not for you to touch, not yours to bleed, not yours to kill. Is that understood?"A FHQ!AU with demon king!Oikawa and a slight blood/vore/Iwaizumi fixation.





	Blood Beneath Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kimmu! 
> 
> Major Tags: Cannibalism (vore?), violence, bodily fluids/blood   
> Other Tags: Tentacles (brief mention)  
> Word Count: 572  
>  ~~I never thought I would write vore kink? but, uh, here we are?~~
> 
> Originally posted at [ Bonus Round 1!](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/21522.html?thread=9917202#cmt9917202)

The nape of Iwaizumi's neck is exposed over the curl of his armor, Oikawa thinks, licking his lips. It looks soft and delicious, perfect to close his teeth around. He just needs to be a bit closer, closer to the mortal form of brittle bone and delicious blood and paper skin. Humans are so fragile, Oikawa hums, no longer listening to the minor demon who has come to complain to him: something about not having an adequate servant to follow him. It's easy to keep his face impassive while he lets the lesser demon drone on and on.

The Court of the Demon King Oikawa is a farce, an annoyance where foolish demons taking mortal forms come to complain as if they have the right to his time, Oikawa thinks. He would do away with it entirely, but they had made a deal, Iwaizumi and he: if Oikawa had to listen to the insignificant worries of the realm, then Iwaizumi accompanies him to keep him entertained.

There's silence in the room, all eyes on him, and Oikawa raises a lazy hand. "Go on."

The lesser demon stutters, bowing, but Iwaizumi scoffs, moving up the stairs to swat him over the head. "Pay _attention_." It's something so gentle and affectionate that Oikawa has to consciously move his head in response to the blow.

Except the insignificant little demon is snarling, " _How dare you attack the Demon King--"_ and bursting out of its human shape, lines of darkness unfurling into barbed tentacles that reach for Iwaizumi, intending to maim--

Oikawa roars, forcing the other demon to the ground. He stands, lets his soft (fake) human nails slide into something sharper as he flexes his hand.

"The human is _mine_ ," Oikawa says, pleasantly. He ignores the slight sound of protest that escapes Iwaizumi. "He's not for _you_ to touch, not yours to bleed, not yours to kill. _Is that understood?_ "

The other demon whimpers agreement.

Oikawa grins, his nails scraping through the essence of the demon, making it bleed energy and darkness. The damage weakens it enough that its human form shakes unsteadily. "Then leave, miserable one."

Then the court room is finally empty, except for him and Iwaizumi, and Oikawa hums, flicking the essence off of his nails. He returns to his throne, smiles at the silly face Iwaizumi is making. He eyes Iwaizumi's throat as the male swallows, trying to think of what to say, a lovely little flush starting up--

"Oh," Oikawa purrs, eyes sparkling, "did that _turn you on_ , Iwa-chan?" The color moves faster, brighter, and Oikawa imagines the blood pooling beneath the skin, ready to be suckled out. Many demons devour the human heart for its spirit, but Oikawa wants to swallow Iwaizumi whole, have the bright human nestled up against his essence for an eternity.

Iwaizumi mutters something about needing to get his head out of the gutter, but Oikawa can sense the other male's arousal, the sharp spice scent that makes his mouth water and want to bury himself between Iwaizumi's thighs.

"Come here," Oikawa says, putting a bit of force behind the command.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes (his little mortal eyes, with their small view) and steps up closer to Oikawa's throne. "Don't tell me what to do." He lets Oikawa pull him into his lap, push his face into the tantalizing skin of Iwaizumi's nape.

Oikawa _bites_.

 


End file.
